Of Boredom, Jello, and Spandex Wedgies
by Skylark Songbird
Summary: Bored Duo. Jello mix. Come see the results!


Of Boredom, Jello, and Spandex Wedgies  
  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
  
Warnings: Some lewd suggestions.and a hyperactive Duo with Jello mix!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gwing, never have never will. Don't own any of the characters (No, Wuffie is mine! MINE! ^^;;) Don't own any Jello. Oh wait.I do!!! KukukuKUkukU!!! *runs off to eat Jello*  
  
  
  
Duo skidded into the living room of the safe house, chestnut braid flying behind him like a banner as he ducked behind the sofa. Quatre was cooking eggs in the joint kitchen, and against better judgment, decided to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Er, Duo? Do I want to know why you're hiding behind the sofa with a football helmet on your head?"  
  
"Sh!! Don't let him know I'm here!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Eh? Why not?" Quatre looked at him quizzically. Duo's eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
"I filled his spandex with Jello while he was in the shower! If this doesn't crack that gundanium face of his, nothing will!" Quatre's eyes widened in alarm. Jello?  
  
Suddenly a shout was heard from the bathroom:  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eep! Gotta go Q-man!" Duo scampered out the front door, laughing maniacally as Heero burst from the bathroom.  
  
"Duo! Omae o korosu!!!" Heero began to waddle towards the door, looking as though he had a wedgie. Quatre covered his mouth to stifle a giggle and turned back to his eggs. As he flipped the eggs over he sighed to himself. Their orders were to wait at this safe house until they got word from Trowa and Wufei, who were targeting an OZ military base in Spain. The two pilots had been gone for three and a half weeks now, and Duo's method of dealing with the wait was a lengthy list of unusual practical jokes. Already he had replaced the shampoo with strawberry jelly (Quatre's hair had turned bright pink for the next three days), dyed the carpets florescent green, and switched Heero's alarm clock with a chicken one that blared cockadoodledoo every five minutes after it turns on.  
  
"Ack! Aw, come on Hee-chan! Lemme go! It was just a harmless prank!"  
  
"No. I've finally caught you, and I am not letting you go until you have paid."  
  
Quatre looked up to see Heero dragging Duo through the front door by his braid, tied up with rope in fifteen different types of knots.  
  
"Quatre! Come on, Q-man, you gotta help me!" Duo looked up at him with crocodile tears welling up in his eyes as he thrashed and frantically flailed about. Heero stepped on his chest to keep him from wriggling away.  
  
"Well Duo," Quatre said in mock regret, "You did bring this upon yourself." Quatre looked in the cupboard for some pancake batter.  
  
"Besides, I have to finish making breakfast."  
  
"I could make breakfast!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre shuddered in horror.  
  
"The last time you tried to cook, the flames on the ceiling didn't go out for three hours!"  
  
"A simple cooking error."  
  
"You were making sandwiches!"  
  
"Er, that's not the point." Duo sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but you'll have to face Heero on your own." Heero smirked evilly as he began to drag Duo back to their room.  
  
"AH! No!! Stop! Injustice!!" Duo shrieked. A voice called out from the front door.  
  
"Did some one say injustice?" Wufei smirked from the doorway and Duo jumped to his feet.  
  
"Wu-bear! You're home!!" Duo tried to hop over, and ended up landing on his face.  
  
"My name is not Wu-bear." He growled affectionately, drawing Duo into an embrace.  
  
"How about Wu-man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wu-boy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Justice boy?"  
  
"Hn, Baka."  
  
"Hey, that's my line." Heero walked over to hug Wufei as he cuffed Duo on the back of the head.  
  
"Has he been like that this entire time?" Wufei teased.  
  
"Worse," Heero sighed, "In fact, I was just about to deal him his punishment."  
  
"Really? This has possibilities." Duo blanched and tried to wriggle away as the two asian pilots grinned and dragged him off to their room. Quatre's eyes followed them, his lips twitching into a bemused smile. iHmm, I wonder where Trowa is?/i Quatre looked down at the now slightly burnt eggs thoughtfully. iThey probably wont be coming out for breakfast anyway,/i Quatre thought with a smirk. Grabbing his coat, the little blond pilot dashed out the door in search of Trowa. 


End file.
